


En la Cafetería

by lady_chibineko



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Batman está teniendo unos días muy malos, Humor, M/M, Romance, Todos son unos chismosos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash despierta la preocupación de la Liga, en especial de GL, cuando se descubre que esta viendo a alguien. Pero como es bien sabido, es malo dejarse llevar por algo que solo piensas que puede darse, en lugar de conocer todos los hechos. O de como un montón de conversaciones en la cafetería pueden crear todo un lío .Slash, BatFlash, relación establecida. No menores de 18 años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la Cafetería

**Título: En la cafetería**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia basados en los cartoons de Justice League y Batman Animated pertenecen a DC Comics y sus respectivos .

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Esta es en realidad la continuación de otro fic… que aún no termina de escribirse. Este fic fue inicialmente publicado para el fanzine Mint-Holic allá por 2012. Cuando termine la primera parte, la subo completa… por ahora ^^ disfruten este pequeño One Shot de una de las parejas que más amo.

Ahora al One Shot

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era un día tan común como podía serlo en la cafetería de la Watchtower ese miércoles a la hora del almuerzo... en realidad eso no era cierto, estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser la hora del almuerzo. Generalmente había un tanto más de bulla, bromas y rojo en el lugar. En otras palabras, faltaba The Flash.

O por lo menos eso le parecía al actual Green Lantern, John Stewart, mientras revolvía desganado el puré de su plato de asado de res. Un sonoro suspiro fue lo siguiente en oírse y la otra comensal en la mesa, la recientemente de nuevo compañera sentimental del antes mencionado Lantern, Shayera H'ol, tuvo que contener las ganas de darle un buen golpe en esa cabeza dura que se mandaba el idiota con quien se volvió a enredar.

\- "¿Sucede algo?."- preguntó con voz cansina, ya sabiendo de antemano la demasiado manoseada respuesta que se le iba a otorgar.

\- "No, nada."- respondió el hombre aun jugando con su comida.

\- "Por lo menos conténtate con el hecho de que ambos tenemos el cabello rojo."- replicó sin embargo la thanagariana, lo cual ocasionó que el juego con el puré parase de inmediato y las mejillas del guardián del sector 2814 se tiñeran de un rubor poco común en el hombre.

GL suspiró y por fin se dignó a ver a los ojos a la mujer, quien a su vez lo miraba huraña.

\- "Lo siento Shayera, es solo que... me preocupa. Wally no llega a comer..."

\- "Algo tendrá que lo entretiene, igual y viene luego."

\- "Desde hace casi una semana..."

\- "Es un héroe John, pero también es un hombre. Tiene vida propia... quizás él..."

\- "¿Quizás que?."- interrogó el otro y la chica pensó que tal vez era hora de dar voz a los pensamientos que la rondaban desde hacia un par de días.

\- "Quizás encontró algo o alguien que le sea más interesante."- inició la pelirroja con tacto pues el lado 'Hermano sobreprotector dominante y militar' le salía por cada poro al moreno al tratarse de Wally- "Tú sabes, fuera de los muros de esta estación espacial... ¿John?”

Y es que el otro se había casi pasmado ante la idea.

\- "¡Imposible!."- saltó casi indignado, algunos voltearon a verlo y volvió a tomar asiento- "Wally siempre le lo cuenta todo y no me a dicho una palabra."- resopló tozudo en voz más baja.

Shayera frunció los labios.

\- "Lo dices como si el hombre tuviese que pedirte permiso para estar en una relación."

\- "Obvio."- por fin el Linterna se llevó un bocado a los labios.

\- "¿Obvio?."- la guerrera repitió casi con indignación- "No recuerdo que tu le pidieses permiso a Wally cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez... o nuevamente ahora. Y si no me equivoco tampoco para comenzar tu romance con Marie."- se cruzó la otra de brazos.

\- "Es diferente"- farfulló el guardián antes de otro bocado en esa actitud obstinada tan suya.

Shayera estaba a punto de volver a replicar cuando una sombra oscura paso al lado de ambos murmurando un "Buenas tardes" con voz profunda y sombría.

\- "Buenas tardes Batman."- saludó Shayera viendo al vigilante nocturno de Gotham dirigirse hacia la sección donde servían la comida, donde era 100% probable que pidiese la comida para llevar como siempre. Era sabido por todos que tenían más oportunidades de ver a Superman bailando ballet que ver a Batman comer en la cafetería y de por sí el solo verlo entrar era poco común con lo cual uno podía resumir bastante. Green Lantern por su parte, con la boca aún llena, tan solo hizo un saludo con la mano.

Y tras esa breve interrupción, la guerrera estaba lista para refutar lo dicho anteriormente por su actual pareja, cuando un borrón rojo escarlata llego a parar justo en su mesa.

\- "¡GL! ¡Shay!... Ey chicos ¿que cuenta la vida?."- preguntó un sonriente Flash.

Y el ánimo en el lugar cambió de repente por completo. El rostro de John se iluminó con una sonrisa y no fue el único, Shayera esbozó también una idéntica.

\- "Eso deberíamos de preguntarlo nosotros Hotshot."- reclamó el moreno mientras se levantaba para envolver a Wally en un abrazo- "¿DONDE has estado?."- reclamó una vez que los ánimos se calmaron.

El velocista esbozó una enorme sonrisa antes de contestar un misterioso...

\- "En algo..."- para luego excusarse por un momento y desaparecer del lado de la pareja para reaparecer un segundo después tras del vigilante que esperaba su pedido y quien dando un paso al costado le dio permiso al hambriento superhéroe para que hiciese mediante gestos, mímicas y adornase con sonrisas su común pedido, tras lo cual volvió al lado de sus amigos.

-"Listo, hasta que me llamen tengo tiempo para ustedes, así que disparen y cuéntenmelo todo."- y con un gesto pícaro añadió- "No vale guardarse los detalles escabrosos."- con lo cual se ganó un manotazo de la guerrera en medio de la cabeza.

\- "Muy gracioso Flash, muy gracioso."

\- "Ey, así soy yo."- sonrió mientras se sobaba el golpe pero sin mostrar un ápice de molestia por aquello. Sin embargo GL no siguió el juego, lo dicho antes por el chico de rojo no le cuadró.

\- "¿Como que hasta que te llamen? ¿No te quedas a comer?."

The Flash esbozó entonces una sonrisita culpable ante el tono de voz de su amigo.

\- "Lo siento GL, pero estoy en medio de algo ahora y... pues... no, no me quedo a comer. Pero me alegra haberlos encontrado, ya los extrañaba mucho y pasar un rato con ustedes me hace feliz."

\- "Pero..."- iba a comenzar su protesta el moreno, sin embargo Shayera lo cortó rápidamente.

\- "Eso es muy dulce de tu parte Wally, nosotros también te hemos echado de menos. Y ahora no te hagas el loco y mejor tú suéltalo todo. ¿Como va eso de que estás en medio de algo?."

\- "Pues... es un secreto por ahora. ¡Pero prometo contarles todos los detalles luego! Promesa."- bromeó el muchacho y os otros dos alzaron una ceja cada uno.

\- "¿No estarás metiéndote en algo peligroso, verdad?."- preguntó el Linterna un tanto mosqueado por el hermetismo de su amigo y colega justo en esos instantes... no que Wally no se hubiese guardado sus asuntos en el pasado, pero digamos que la sumatoria de eventos le empeoraba el humor.

\- "Nop, nada peligroso... en realidad creo que no va a ser nada que un poco de paciencia y buen trato no solucionen."

Shayera, recordando sus propias palabras tan solo unos minutos atrás decidió probar si es que Wally pisaba el palito y le confirmaba sus sospechas, y de paso hacia renegar a su querido cabeza dura.

\- "Hmmm, eso suena a otra cosa. ¿No será que andas en asuntos del corazón, Flash?."

El héroe de Central City respingó en su sitio, luego se quedó pensativo un rato, luego apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y colocó su pensativo rostro entre sus manos para, al parecer, seguir pensando; para finalmente esbozar una sonrisa soñadora.

\- "Si, creo que podría decirse que es un asunto del corazón, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él es taaan lindo."- terminó con un suspiro.

Y fue justo en ese instante en que los encargados de la cafetería lo llamaron, al parecer habían volado con la preparación del pedido para llevar. Flash les hizo una seña.

\- "Bueno chicos, odio decir adiós pero lo digo por ahora. Nos andamos viendo."- y en un tris volvió hasta donde le tenían un enorme paquete listo, justo al lado de Batman que aún estaba parado en el mismo punto lanzando una de aquellas Batimiradas al personal, el cual parecía haber trabajado a la velocidad del mismo Flash solo por ese hecho.

El velocista agradeció con la misma dulzura y animosidad de siempre a medio mundo (cocineros, expendedores, al mismo Batman) antes de tomar todo y desaparecer por la puerta, recibiendo una tonelada de despedidas de los héroes presentes a su paso. Por fin luego de aquello el vigilante de Gotham extendió la mano recibiendo un pequeño recipiente con sus alimentos, lo agradeció con un cabeceo, acomodó su eterna capa de tal manera que ni se notaba que llevaba algo y desapareció de la cafetería en completo silencio para irse sepa el cielo a donde como era lo usual.

Por su lado Green Lantern y Shayera aún no se recuperaban de lo escuchado 2 minutos atrás, era más... a John el cubierto con su siguiente bocado se le había quedado en el aire por la impresión... o por lo menos lo estuvo unos segundos más antes de caer estrepitosamente al plato.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Wally había dicho 'EL'?

ESO era algo para lo cual el hombre no estaba preparado. En lo absoluto.

Por su parte la guerrera no estaba mejor. En ningún momento pensó obtener esa respuesta, vio a John... él tampoco la esperaba. Aquello era una bomba.

\- "Yom Shigureth..."- murmuró entre dientes, como que ambos iban a tardar un poco en digerir el asunto (uno más que la otra).

~.~.~.~.~.~

Tres días habían pasado desde tan shockeante evento y la pareja conformada por los dos fundadores se encontraba una vez más en la cafetería, tratando de comer algo. Y es que tratar era la palabra puesto que ambos apenas y pasaban bocado.

Del velocista escarlata ni sus luces durante esos tres días y tanto John como Shayera habían conversado profundamente del tema, en donde por supuesto la chica alada había actuado más como la conciencia del otro, instándolo a aceptar que era la opción del pelirrojo, quien si bien era cierto era como un hermanito menor para ambos (uno al que sobreprotegían bastante dicho sea de paso) ya era mayor de edad y capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Si bien era cierto que John había asentido a todo, se lo notaba aún renuente a aquello del todo. En cuanto a la chica, bien ella había sido la del discurso, pero su instinto de hermana mayor sobreprotectora estaba allí y le gritaba querer conocer al otro tipo para una larga y seria conversación.

Estaban tan metidos ambos en sus pensamientos que no notaron que la comisión que había ido a solucionar problemas políticos en el sector Peta, una semana atrás, entraba de lleno a la cafetería de la Watchtower puesto que habían arribado hacía 30 minutos antes y todos morían por comida locas, así que Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz y Green Arrow los sorprendieron bastante al tomar asiento en su misma mesa (si, 3 fundadores... había sido un asunto bastante serio)

\- "¡Wow! Que onda con esas caras ¿quien murió?."- preguntó un sonriente Ollie, más que feliz de estar de vuelta a donde por lo menos pudiese apreciar su propio planeta.

\- "Diana, Superman… todos. Vaya, ni idea de que ya habían aterrizado, bienvenidos."- saludó Shayera tratando de recuperar su usual estado de ánimo- "Nada, un pequeño asunto que nos tiene pensativos. No se preocupen."- aclaró solo por si acaso, no quería que los otros se metieran aún en el tema, no creía que John lo fuese a soportar.

Ollie estaba a punto de rebatir lo dicho por la thanagariana cuando una mano enguantada se posó sobre su hombro, sobre el cual una cabeza sin rostro apareció.

\- "Star City esta llena de conspiraciones, encuentro imposible el hecho de que no lo hayas notado. Tengo un informe con una lista de tres páginas de posibles grupos conspirativos solo en el lado norte de la ciudad."

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja ¡Él también había extrañado a ese paranoico amigo suyo!.

\- "Preferiría más bien que me dijeses cuantas peleas tuvieron las chicas y en cuanto va el marcador, Q."- rebatió mientras chocaba el puño con el misterioso detective de Hub City.

\- "Yo te puedo responder eso."- sonó otra voz conocida para el arquero, aquella que más había extrañado... Dinah- "Obvio que yo voy ganando."

\- "En tus sueños rubia."- respondió Huntress quien estuvo tras su pareja desde un inicio.

Y de pronto la mesa antes silenciosa, ocupada solo por los dos fundadores preocupados, ahora desbordaba risas, chismes y mucha energía.

\- "Como que falta algo."- expresó de pronto Superman y era obvio a lo que se refería, faltaba el fundador más carismático de todos- "¿Y Flash donde está?."- preguntó de manera por completo inocente.

Shayera y John se miraron de manera reticente, la mujer decidió actuar rápido y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo pero le ganaron la palabra.

\- "Lleva como 10 días sin comer en la cafetería, solo va y viene algún que otro día para llevar sus alimentos. Según mis datos habló con Mr. Terrific acerca de esta situación por lo que no es nada de cuidado, solo asuntos personales propios."

\- "Oh. Bueno, gracias Question."- respondió el superhéroe de Metrópolis dando el asunto por zanjado.

Por su parte la pareja se miró de manera disimulada ¿Flash había pedido licencia para ESE asunto?. Ellos ni enterados pues sus mentes ni fueron por esos rumbos al estar más preocupados por lo dicho el otro día por el velocista.

La conversación sin embargo continuaba, con los últimos tres llegados interrogando a Green Arrow, con J'onn pidiendo cierto sabor de galletas Oreo para ese día, con Superman sonriendo con júbilo ante los buenos resultados logrados y de paso la idea de ir al día siguiente a cada de sus padres a verlos.

Fue entonces que una conocida sombra oscura pasó al lado con un 'Buenas tardes.' para ir directo a solicitar su almuerzo como lo hacía últimamente... otro suceso poco frecuente que en los últimos días era bastante frecuente.

\- "¡Ey Batman!."- llamó emocionado Superman al enmascarado, más todo lo que recibió fue una mirada rápida del mencionado, el cual luego lo ignoró por completo.

Superman frunció la boca en disgusto. La estaba pasando de maravilla y la cereza sería justo tener a ese cascarrabias de su mejor amigo por unos momentos en el grupo ahora que por fin estaba en casa.

\- "No te esfuerces demasiado grandote."- le dijo Green Arrow pícaro mientras lo miraba divertido- "Sé tan bien como el que más que si el gran Batman no quiere ir a algún lugar, pues no lo hará. Nunca hace nada divertido y eso incluye entrar por su propio pie a reuniones y celebraciones."

Superman sonrió entonces de manera un tanto malvada, nunca quitándole la vista de encima al murciélago.

\- "Ya veremos."- susurró justo antes de gritarle al de Gotham algo en kriptoniano; porque si, Batman sabía kriptoniano. Después de todo The Batman lo sabe todo.

El hombre murciélago dio un respingo casi imperceptible sobre su propio sitio, le dirigió a Superman una de sus peores miradas de desprecio con el batilogo estampado por todos lados y finalmente tras murmurar algo al dependiente de la cafetería, enfiló hacia la mesa.

Se paró al lado del hombre de acero mientras su mirada incrementaba el efecto, pero en respuesta Superman tan solo le ofreció una sonrisita.

\- "Yo de ti no estaría tan satisfecho Kal-El, sabes que pienso cobrarme esta afrenta."

\- "Vamos, no seas gruñón. Acabamos de llegar, mínimo un saludo de bienvenida."- replicó Superman mientras le ofrecía un asiento. Batman suspiró.

\- "Bienvenidos... ¿Ya me puedo ir?."

\- "Nop."- contestó el hombre de acero mientras palmeaba el sitio designado. E increíblemente, Batman tomó asiento.

Fue entonces que por fin el resto solo las respiraciones contenidas.

Oliver entonces se dirigió hacia Superman y apenas susurrando le dijo al otro héroe medio en broma.

\- "Eso fue impresionante, desde hoy eres mi héroe."

Por supuesto Superman sonrió ante aquello, mientras que Batman quien no había perdido tiempo en leer los labios del héroe de verde, le dirigió a éste último un gruñido. Ollie sonrió entre nervioso y divertido.

La conversación entonces fue retomada por Huntress, quien viendo si podía bajar un poco los ánimos del murciélago preguntó por el éxito de la misión, lo cual desvió luego a un rápido recuento de los sucesos ocurridos en la Tierra y por supuesto en la Watchtower.

Batman intervino un par de veces con alguna frase, pero algo no estaba del todo bien. El usualmente impávido héroe de Gotham ahora, a los ojos de aquellos que realmente lo conocían un poco como Batman, mostraba tintes de... ¿desanimo?. Green Arrow interrumpió la conversación.

\- "Eh amigo ¿algo que te moleste?."

Batman, increíblemente, se movió con algo de incomodidad antes de responder.

\- "No es nada, no te metas Arrow."

Pero no solo el arquero verde había notado aquello, Clark se cruzó de brazos ante la respuesta.

\- "Yo también te he notado algo desanimado. Somos tus amigos, si hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar..."- dejó la frase en el aire.

A estas alturas el hombre murciélago ya habría desaparecido de la vista de todos sin mediar otra palabra... por lo general. Sin embargo esta vez Batman suspiró denotando un cansancio pocas veces visto en él y bajando el tono de voz tras darle una mirada apreciativa a quienes se encontraban en el momento en la mesa, contesto.

\- "Es personal Kal-El."- ¿fue imaginación colectiva o Batman emitió un suspiro de decepción al decir aquello?

Un plato de papas fritas tamaño familiar y otro lleno de galletas Oreo fueron puestos en la mesa por el personal de la cafetería, pero nadie metió mano, cada quien tratando de imaginar el nivel de lo 'personal' del asunto... de acuerdo, la Justice League estaba conformada por un grupo de héroes, pero siendo sinceros también eran un grupo de curiosos y uno de los peores estaba sentado en la mesa. The Question le envió una mirada apreciativa al murciélago.

\- "¿Personal como sentimental? Porque según mis datos, alguien lleva demasiado tranquilo por mucho tiempo."- si, Q no tenía mucho sentido de la auto preservación.

Bien, para aquellos en la mesa que conocían la identidad del héroe (que eran todos menos Huntress y Black Canary) resultó ser información fresca y muy interesante. Y ahora que Q lo mencionaba, Clark pensó que era cierto... hacía casi un año que no salía ningún titular sobre enredos de faldas que involucrase a Bruce (por decir lo menos) aunque no lo había tomado muy en cuenta hasta ese momento.

Por su parte Batman fusilaba con la mirada a The Question, al tiempo que Ollie tomaba demasiado interés en el asunto.

\- "¡Hombre, haberlo dicho antes! ¿Para que están sino los amigos? Si quieres me las arreglo para conseguirte una cita, claro que como yo estoy con mi canarito no iré más que para acompañarte, pero..."

El murciélago al parecer llegó a su límite y casi mordiendo cada palabra cortó al arquero.

\- "No necesito tus favores Arrow, estoy saliendo con alguien por lo que declino tu oferta. Y les agradecería que no se metan en mis asuntos."- exclamó Batman casi salido de sus casillas por unos segundos. Por supuesto luego de su exabrupto el hombre deseaba no haber abierto la boca.

De pronto era el centro de atención de todos en la mesa y no había nada que lo incomodara más que eso. Green Arrow tardó en digerir el anuncio, pero pronto volvió en si.

\- "Wow, hombre ¡Tranquilo!. Lo siento, no tenía ni idea."- trató de apaciguar los ánimos viendo que sin querer la casi broma se le había escapado de las manos.

\- "Yo tampoco lo sabía."- llegó de pronto la frase con tinte bastante sorprendido de parte de Superman, quien miró con interés al murciélago- "¿Es serio?."- preguntó en tono casual, cada vez con mayor interés en quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

Bruce apenas y se movió demostrando así un poco su incomodidad, suspiró pensando que Kal-El tenía el peor tino para preguntar cierto tipo de cosas en los lugares más inapropiados y finalmente dándose por vencido murmuró un escueto.

\- "Si."

Al kriptoniano se le alzaron las cejas ante la revelación (y no fue el único, eso fue lo peor).

\- "Serio serio como..."

Batman se estaba cansando de tanto rodeo.

\- "Muy serio. Al punto de saber casi todo de mi en este momento."

Oh, shock para quienes conocían al vigilante nocturno y a su contraparte Bruce Wayne. Interrogación para el par de peleadoras que no estaban al tanto del significado de esas palabras.

\- "Conoce tu..."- empezó el arquero.

\- "Si."- lo cortó el murciélago.

\- "Entonces es una heroína, supongo."- determinó Question ante los datos brindados.

\- "No."- contestó el otro absolutamente fastidiado por la situación.

Más de uno pensó rápidamente en otra posibilidad, demasiado entusiasmados en esa especie de juego de 'Adivina que y quien es la chica nueva de Batman'

\- "¿Villana?."

No, no fue el que a alguno se le hubiese ocurrido aquello, no estalló porque alguno lo hubiese preguntado. Batman les mando a TODOS una mirada de molestia mientras se paraba y dejaba en su lugar un muy firme 'NO una villana' porque la pregunta la hicieron justamente todos a la vez, o casi pues J'onn J'onzz (quien le dirigía una mirada significativa) solo se había limitado a mantener una galleta dentro de su boca todo el tiempo como si supiese algo y prefiriese quedarse callado... porque Batman estaba seguro de que en realidad sabía mucho más que solo algo; lector de mentes tenía que ser.

El vigilante nocturno se retiró entonces de la mesa, recogió su pedido y desapareció de la cafetería a paso firme y molesto. El resto solo se alegró de haber salido vivo del embrollo... aunque a Green Arrow se le cocinaba una idea en la cabeza para obtener más información.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Algunos días después del incidente con Batman, días en los cuales Green Arrow se había ausentado por completo al igual que Superman, días en los que Wonder Woman por fin pudo acercarse a Batman para felicitarlo por su nueva relación de manera por completo honesta y días en los cuales John y Shayera se preocuparon aún más al no ver a su joven amigo de traje rojo; estos dos últimos salían de la cafetería con planes de ir uno al gimnasio para entrenarse y la otra a la sala de vigilancia pues le tocaba turno de dos horas ese día, cuando al llegar a la puerta se toparon con la razón de sus desvelos.

\- "¡Wally!."- llamó Shayera cuando este pasó de largo hasta la zona de pedido como una mancha roja.

Wally volteó y sonrió al verlos, la verdad era difícil distinguir rostros cuando andaba a supervelocidad así que ni los había notado, pero ahora que lo había hecho los saludó efusivamente.

Los otros dos por su parte se dieron una mirada y decidieron ir ellos hacia donde Wally, estaban preocupados pues no habían podido contactarlo y eso que GL incluso había ido a Central City a buscarlo.

\- "¡Chicos! Uf, no saben cuanto los extraño."- sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de 200 watts que se gastaba- "Las veces que he pasado por aquí esta última semana ni me los he cruzado ¿Que cuentan?."- preguntó mientras le hacían una seña desde el área de pedido indicándole que ya preparaban su orden.

\- "Que cuentan nada, fui a buscarte a tu departamento y tu casera me dijo que no has ido por allí desde hace más de medio mes y tampoco contestas el teléfono; y tengo entendido que pasas el menor tiempo posible haciendo rondas en tu cuidad y que le pediste ayuda a algunos en la Liga para cubrir varias de esas mismas rondas."

Flash miró al moreno sorprendido. ¿Sería que lo necesitaba para algo?.

\- "Bueno, pues si. Se lo pedí a Mr. Terrific y él mando gente a ayudarme... ¿Sucedió algo?."- el chico comenzaba a poner cara de preocupación.

Shayera por su parte notó que se estaba saliendo el asunto de las manos de su pareja y no quería un escándalo en la cafetería asi que decidió apaciguar los ánimos.

\- "No Wally, es solo que nos preocupamos por ti. Pero si todo esta bien supongo que sobre reaccionamos."- contestó colocando una mano en el brazo de su pareja para evitar que dijese algo extra. Éste por su lado la vio ultrajado ¡¿Como que no sucedía nada?!, Shayera continuó- "Y como va... tú sabes, ese asunto."- cambió la chica de tema a terrenos que le interesaban más.

De pronto al velocista se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

\- "Genial, ya nos entendemos... es más, hasta dormimos juntos. Ahora solo es cuestión de ayudarlo a controlar sus metapoderes y todo será como miel sobre hojuelas."

\- "¿Es meta?."- preguntó GL conteniendo la respiración, sobre todo porque había visto algo que no le gustaba- "Flash ¿Como te hiciste ese arañazo en el cuello?... he visto como desaparecen ese tipo de marcas de tu piel en segundos en otras ocasiones pero ese arañazo sigue allí. ¿Ese... meta te lo hizo?."- preguntó el moreno al ver la línea fina y roja de piel que se dejaba ver en el dañado lugar de la máscara que se suponía cubría el cuello. Si, Flash estaba con el disfraz dañado, herido... y al parecer solo a él le importaba.

Flash de nuevo se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, pero le restó importancia al pensamiento y sonrió tranquilizador para apaciguar el momento como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- "No es nada, como dije lo estoy ayudando a controlar sus poderes. Y por lo que vamos progresando creo que lo lograremos pronto, así que prepárense porque se los presentaré pronto y seguro piensan que es tan lindo como lo pienso yo... imposible no quedar prendado de él."- terminó con un sonrojo ante lo último.

Entonces lo llamaron, de suerte ya le estaban preparando su pedido en la cafetería con anticipación para no demorar demasiado. Flash no tardó tiempo en despedirse e irse en un suspiro, la pareja se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

\- "¡Es un maltratador!."- explotó de pronto Green Lantern y cuando más de uno alzó la vista para verlo Shayera decidió que lo mejor era salir del lugar.

\- "Acaba de decirnos que lo esta ayudando a controlar sus poderes. Tú sabes que accidentes ocurren todo el tiempo cuando un metahumano recién se entrena para controlar sus habilidades. ¿Que tal si esperas a conocerlo antes de dar tu veredicto? Wally en verdad parece interesado en esta persona."- trató de razonar la chica con su pareja en el camino pero el moreno se había cerrado completamente a escucharla. Al final esta solo suspiró, esperando que el equipo del gimnasio sobreviviese al mal humor del guardián.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Batman se tomó como un minuto completo pensando si entrar o no a la cafetería esa tarde. Podría simplemente retirarse a Gotham y solicitarle a Alfred que le preparase el sushi o por último comprarlo, pero la verdad era que era mucho más rápido solicitarlo en la Watchtower y también más barato, no que a él le interesase lo último, pero la persona por la cual pedía sushi en la cafetería prácticamente todos los días de las últimas semanas era bastante preocupada por su economía. Suspiró... con estar atento para no caer cerca de Green Arrow y compañía seria suficiente, no quería repetir lo sucedido una semana atrás.

Puso su peor mirada y entró a la cafetería con claras señales de que haría pagar caro al primero que se atreviera tan solo a observarlo. Apenas llegó a la mitad del camino y el encargado de turno se acercó para colectar el recipiente metálico que el murciélago llevaba siempre y asegurarle que su pedido estaría listo en un momento. Batman asintió complacido y se hizo a la idea de esperar un rato. Le dio un vistazo rápido al lugar... no debió de haberlo hecho. Allí estaba Green Arrow con Question, Superman, Huntress, Black Canary y J'onn J'onzz, todos enfrascados en lo que al parecer el arquero les contaba con mucho ánimo. Eso no debería de haber sido de interés del vigilante de Gotham... pero desgraciadamente Batman leyó su propio nombre en los labios de Green Arrow y la sangre le hirvió ¿Que demonios tenían que estar hablando sobre él?.

Con sigilo se acercó hasta el grupo, el cual no lo notó siquiera y poniéndose a una distancia prudencial pero donde pudiese oír lo que se estaba diciendo, terminó deseando nunca haber caído ante la amenaza de Kal-El del otro día, porque todo lo que sucedía era culpa de ese pequeño hecho. Batman enarcó una ceja, lo que escuchó no le gustó nada ¿Green Arrow argumentaba haber hablado largo y tendido sobre Batman con alguien a quien llamaba el gran 'A'? ¿Como 'Alfred'?... No, Queen no se había atrevido ¿o si?.

\- "¿En serio?."- preguntó un sorprendido Superman mientras que Green Arrow asentía con emoción.

\- "Palabra por palabra, lo juro por mi mejor juego de flechas."- sentenció el arquero- "El 'Gran A' me confirmó que Batman y su 'pareja' como la llamó todo el tiempo, llevan ya casi un año juntos y que todo el clan del murciélago está encantado con la relación, que es lo mejor que le ha pasado, que el sujeto incluso se muestra más jovial y familiar con ellos lo cual le causa una gran alegría a 'A' y un blah, blah, blah que me tomaría como una hora repetir. Es la verdad, debe de serlo; 'A' es tan o más serio que Batman por lo general e igualmente callado, pero esta vez habló como si el mundo se fuese a acabar al día siguiente."- constató Green Arrow con superioridad y Superman tan solo conseguía mirarlo con la boca abierta por la impresión... aunque se le notaba que estaba gratamente impresionado.

A Batman le vino un tic nervioso al ojo una vez más, y su humor no mejoró al escuchar a las dos heroínas presentes reír mientras una le decía a la otra que le encantaría conocer a la que hizo el milagro de convertir al murciélago en humano en tanto que Q apuntaba un poco de todo en una libreta, listo para conseguir luego toda información sobre el asunto en ciernes de la 'pareja' de Batman.

El vigilante de Gotham decidió que había escuchado suficiente, se acercó sigilosamente pero a vista de todos, aunque los de la mesa estaban tan embebidos en la conversación que solo uno se dio cuenta de aquello, J'onn... quien lo miró, suspiró y tomó una Oreo para comenzar a mordisquearla. A Batman eso le pareció la forma más descarada de dar a entender que él no se metía en el asunto, pero bien que estaba allí sentado.

Aunque de seguro sabía más de lo que daba a entender.

Carraspeó justo a las espaldas del arquero, quien saltó sobre su sitio y se puso blanco como un papel al ver la cara de mala leche de su amigo de juventud. Factor que esperaba Oliver, Bruce recordase antes de tratar de matarlo.

\- "Ey... Batman..."

\- "Vuelve alguno de ustedes a meterse en MI vida PRIVADA... y me olvido que estamos del mismo bando."- fueron sus únicas palabras antes de dar la media vuelta e ir a recoger su pedido diario. Iba a pasar media hora al lado de su pareja como cada día y ese contenedor con sushi era lo único que le daba esa oportunidad.

Dio un vistazo hacia la mesa... Kal-El le decía algo a Arrow y por supuesto Batman leyó sus labios.

\- "Supongo que yo también podría conversar un rato con, tu sabes, el Gran 'A'... no creo que diga nada si le pido por favor discreción."- fue lo que leyó. Apretó los dientes en señal de frustración... ¿Que acababa de decir?.

Un Batarang que emitía descargas eléctricas fue a estrellarse directamente contra el rostro del kriptoniano. No que algo como eso lo fuese a lastimar, pero así dejaba las cosas en claro.

Batman una vez más salió del lugar echando humo por las puntiagudas orejas de su capucha.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Varios días después Batman había terminado sentado en la mesa del que se había convertido en su grupo de 'metiches' durante los últimos diez días... de nuevo. Y una vez más había sido por causa de Green Arrow. ¿Es que el hombre de verde no se cansaba de meterse en su vida?. En fin, otra vez le habían quitado la opción de irse rápido de allí y tendría que pagar ese error con creces como le había sucedido las dos veces anteriores (porque había perdido minutos maravillosos al lado de su persona querida por culpa de aquello).

Estaba sentado en la mesa con la misma cara de pocos amigos que siempre llevaba, mientras que Superman y Arrow le preguntaban sobre su violento despliegue en contra del Poison Ivy y sus creaciones botánicas asesinas. Ellos estaban preocupados por su proceder, últimamente hacia más que tan solo enfrentar a sus villanos... pero el hombre llevaba tres semanas sin sexo, necesitaba un desfogue y si se daba en forma de luchar contra el crimen en Gotham pues bienvenido fuera.

Estaba a punto de mandarlos una vez más al infierno (como lo había hecho ya en varias ocasiones con anterioridad) cuando una voz alegre los saludó a todos con entusiasmo.

\- "¡Chicos!... Oh!, reunión de fundadores y yo no estoy invitado... me siento ofendido."- bromeó el velocista escarlata al verlos allí a todos reunidos. Pronto GL y Shayera (que también estaban presentes) se levantaban para incluirlo en la mesa, más cuando el guardián de ojos brillantes estuvo a punto de tocar a Flash, notó un leve movimiento dentro del extraño bolso tipo canguro que este llevaba en el pecho.

\- "Flash... algo allí dentro se movió."- anunció el moreno mirando la tela con atención.

\- "Si GL, ya sé. Me preocuparía si no fuese así. Por cierto gente ¿Han visto a Mr. Terrific?, llevo un rato buscándolo y me dijeron que posiblemente estaría por aquí."

\- "No Flash, no lo hemos visto."- respondió Diana mirando con curiosidad el bultito que se seguía moviendo dentro de la bolsa y no era el único.

\- "¿Que es eso que tienes allí Wally?."- preguntó Shayera al velocista y éste con una sonrisa procedió a meter la mano en el bolso y sacar un adorable gatito rubio... con antifaz.

\- "Les presento a Thundercat... bueno, en realidad se llama Bola de Arroz pero es su identidad secreta... ¿verdad Bolita?."- jugueteó The Flash mientras acercaba al gato a su rostro y chocaba narices con éste, quien de inmediato comenzó a ronronear ante dicha acción.

\- "Flash ¿de que se trata todo esto?."- esta vez interrogó el Linterna, bastante confundido por aquella frase sin sentido del héroe de Central.

\- "Ah, les explico."- dijo con buen ánimo mientras tomaba asiento y colocaba al minino sobre sus piernas para luego comenzar a acariciarle el lomo una vez que este se hizo bolita (tal como su nombre)- "Hace cerca de un mes eché abajo una especie de operación de experimentación ilegal en animales en los límites de Central City y debo de decir que lo que vi aún me da pesadillas. Había docenas de animales en jaulas a los cuales les habían inyectado diferentes sustancias y les habían hecho cosas que no le desearía a ninguno de mis villanos y otros tantos que esperaban un fin similar, fue horrible. Logré capturar a todos los implicados y llevé a todos los animales rescatados a que les dieran la atención necesaria. Aquellos con los que no habían experimentado aún, simplemente fueron llevados a albergues en espera de que sus dueños los reconociesen o de lo contrario otras personas los adoptasen. Con aquellos con los que habían experimentado dieron otro final, ninguno logró sobrevivir... ninguno excepto el que tengo en mi regazo. Bolita... erm, Thunder logró recuperarse y no solo eso, a casi una semana de su rescate escapó del lugar donde lo estaban atendiendo. Tomé como misión personal el volver a atraparlo para ver que todo estuviese bien, que no le estuviese pasando nada raro; pero sucede que no fue tan fácil como coger cualquier gato. Verán, sea lo que sea que le hayan hecho en ese laboratorio hizo de Thunder una especie de meta, es un metagato y cuando lo descubrí entonces tuve que capturarlo si o si y tras lograr cogerlo tuve que ganarme su confianza y descubrir que tipos de poderes tiene. En fin, como pueden ver fueron tres semanas muy ajetreadas, pero por fin logré hacerle entender que conmigo estará a salvo y de a pocos estamos descubriendo sus poderes juntos y lo entreno para hacerlo mi compañero de lucha contra el crimen en Central City. Es por eso que necesito encontrar a Mr. Terrific, quiero inscribir a Thunder como tal."- terminó su historia el velocista ante el asombro de la gran mayoría.

\- "Un momento."- interrumpió entonces Green Lantern, viendo de pronto el error que había tenido al malinterpretar todo lo dicho anteriormente por su joven amigo y sintiéndose increíblemente aliviado por ello- "Me estas diciendo que el meta del que nos hablaste a Shayera y a mi... ese que te dio el arañazo del otro día y que, ejem... dijiste que ya dormía contigo por las noches... ¿es este gato?."

The Flash miró un poco sorprendido al otro por la ansiedad en sus palabras, sin embargo solo asintió.

\- "Pues si, me refería a él."- respondió simple y un par de suspiros de alivio se dejaron escuchar. Wally arqueó una ceja interrogante, pero no pudo preguntar nada pues pronto algunos de los que estaban en la cafetería y habían visto al muchacho sacar al gato del canguro no habían podido evitar acercarse e incluso habían escuchado gran parte de la conversación de este en la cual daba la explicación de lo sucedido. Stargirl y Supergirl fueron las primeras en acercarse a ver al gato, el cual con tanta gente comenzó a verse nervioso.

\- "Quieto Thunder."- susurró Flash al notar su nerviosismo, pero ni siquiera eso alejó a las dos rubias.

\- "¿Y que trucos sabe hacer?."- preguntó Supergirl a su amigo y este sonrió ante la pregunta.

\- "Ah bueno, le he estado enseñando diferentes tipos de trucos. Comencé primero por cosas que vi en la red... como el video de ese gatito que jugueteaba con sus patas cuando alguien le acercaba las manos y luego se quedaba quieto en cuanto las manos se alejaban... miren."- y efectivamente poniendo al misho de espaldas sobre sus piernas, Flash procedió a juguetear con el gato quien contestó tal y como lo había dicho el superhéroe, provocando una serie de exclamaciones de 'Aaawwww' en el lugar, especialmente de las heroínas presentes- "Y si le ofrecen sushi hace como ocho trucos más."

\- "Muy tierno Flash, pero no por eso lo voy a inscribir como tu compañero superhéroe. Espero que tengas algo más."- llegó entonces la voz de Mr. Terrific y Flash por fin se paró con todo y gato.

\- "¡Ey, Mr. T!, al fin te veo. Y pues claro que si sabe hacer mucho más... pero lo he estado entrenando para casos de emergencia, no se si sea seguro hacer la prueba aquí, tal vez sea mejor en el cuarto de pruebas que en la cafetería."

\- "Flash."- habló entonces Batman con tono algo aburrido, como esperando que todo acabase rápido con lo cual sorprendió a más de uno- "Estas en medio de personas que acostumbran estar en situaciones de emergencia de manera diaria, estoy seguro de que se sobrevivirá aunque el examen de entrada de... Thunder, no sea hecho en la sala de pruebas."

Flash asintió entonces, y pidiendo la colaboración de las mismas Stargirl y Supergirl procedió a escoger a otro par de espectadores del público como villanos y simular una escena de toma de rehenes. Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió a más de uno puesto que el ahora dueño del minino pareció explicarle lentamente al animal lo que sucedía tras lo cual le dio la instrucción hablada "Thunder, grande."- y el pequeño gatito se convirtió en un felino enorme, capaz de llevar incluso a un ser humano en el lomo en caso de ser necesario. 

Pero eso no fue todo, sino que en movimientos rápidos el ahora enorme felino tacleó momentáneamente a quien fungía como secuestrador y luego no solo protegió con su cuerpo a las rehenes sino que tomando lo que podría llamarse una forma de sombra junto a aquellas que tocaba se quedó en un rincón de tal manera que aunque alguien lo hubiese querido, hubiese sido imposible volver a retomar a las chicas como rehenes. No fue hasta que Flash dio por terminada la prueba que el felino volvió a una forma corpórea junto a las chicas y retomó su diminuto tamaño esperando una recompensa de parte del humano que ahora lo cuidaba (mimos y chucherías para gatos para ser más exactos). Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar y pronto The Flash se excusaba para seguir a Mr. Terrific, quien ya no tenía objeciones para introducir al minino como apoyo del héroe de Central de manera oficial.

Una vez que Flash se hubiese retirado y el montón de superhéroes disgregado, aquellos que desde un principio estaban en la mesa fueron los únicos en quedar en la cafetería. Green Lantern volvió a suspirar aliviado.

\- "Ahora todo vuelve a tener sentido en la vida."- exclamó el hombre con júbilo y más de uno arqueó una ceja interrogante.

\- "¿Sucedió algo de lo que nos perdimos?."- preguntó The Question con curiosidad y el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- "Solo un malentendido, eso es todo."- explicó el otro con una sonrisa, pero Shayera no estaba tan sonriente a esas alturas.

\- "¿Y que hubiese pasado de no ser un malentendido? ¿Que sería si Wally realmente estuviese en una relación homosexual? ¿O quizás alguien más en nuestro grupo de amigos íntimos?. La verdad John, si ese fuese el caso y tu continuaras actuando como si el mundo fuese a acabarse mañana por eso, no solo yo me voy a sentir insultada sino también la otra persona y con más razón."

Ante estas palabras Superman se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando en tanto que Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, The Question y The Huntress se quedaron sin saber que decir por unos segundos. En cuanto a Batman... este emitió un gruñido nada satisfecho. J'onn J'onzz tan solo comía galletas Oreo sin intervenir para nada, pero si bastante atento a lo que pasaba.

Por su parte John no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante el reclamo de su pareja. Por un momento se quedó mudo.

\- "Wow!, cuanto silencio. ¿Pasó algo chicos?."- preguntó Wally quien había hecho una inscripción rapidísima de Thundercat y volvía para ver a sus amigos.

\- "No Wally, no pasa nada."- replicó el moreno de manera rápida. El velocista no pareció muy convencido por aquellas palabras.

\- "Nada excepto que en lugar de un gato, lo que el señor guardián del universo pensó era que tenías un novio."- se burló Green Arrow sin poder evitarlo. Estaba en su carácter convertirlo todo en materia de diversión si no era un asunto tan serio.

\- "Oh..."- fue la respuesta de Wally mientras tomaba asiento entre John y Shayera y poniendo al gatito sobre la mesa comenzaba a jugar con las patitas de este mientras se revolvía un poco incómodo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas- "Y eso... ¿tan malo sería eso GL?... ¿Que yo tuviese un chico en lugar de una chica?."- preguntó por fin el más joven mientras miraba un tanto desolado al Linterna a los ojos.

Ahora fue el turno del ex-soldado de sentirse incómodo. Lo pensó un rato, suspiró.

\- "Yo... supongo que no."- respondió por fin.

\- "Bien, porque hay algo que tengo que contarles chicos. La verdad, es que estoy saliendo con alguien... y es un él, y antes de que lo pregunten porque ya lo vi en sus caras, si... es serio."

\- "Estás saliendo con un tipo."- preguntó entonces John de manera casi mecánica mientras los otros en la mesa (a excepción de J'onn y Batman una vez más) se quedaban notoriamente perplejos.

\- "Si. Y me siento muy feliz con él, es..."- Wally siguió jugando con las patitas del gato mientras se negaba a subir la mirada y un rubor cubría sus mejillas- "Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, creo yo."

Shayera fue la primera en reaccionar luego de unos segundos y lo que hizo quebró la sensación de congelamiento en el ambiente. Abrazó a quien consideraba un hermanito menor con todo el cariño del que ella era capaz de dar y luego lo miró sonriéndole.

\- "Felicidades entonces... pero quiero conocerlo, eh!."

Wally sonrió ante aquella acción y su sonrisa y rubor se intensificaron aún más cuando el resto se unió a Shayera para felicitarlo. Los únicos que no decían nada eran Green Lantern y Batman. El primero porque aún digería la noticia, el segundo porque bueno... era The Batman (o eso era por lo menos lo que los demás suponían).

\- "Estás saliendo con un tipo."- repitió de pronto el Linterna, y los demás le dieron una serie de miradas en las que se leía claramente que ese comentario estaba de más, pero al moreno no le importó- "¿Mayor o contemporáneo a ti Wally?."

\- "¿Eh? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?”- preguntó el chico un poco confundido, pero la mirada fija de John le dijo que era mejor contestar- "Un poco mayor en realidad, no que importe tanto."- comenzó el otro.

Pero el ex-soldado no pensaba igual.

\- "En ese caso quiero conocerlo para dar mi visto bueno. Es mi derecho como tu mejor amigo."- se cruzó de brazos el otro y Wally tan solo sonrió mientras que Shayera estrellaba la mano contra el rostro. John era un caso.

\- "Bueno, tengo una cita con él hoy..."- dijo de manera significativa- "Así que supongo que podré discutir eso de hacer más pública la relación... si él esta de acuerdo con eso."- respondió el chico alegre, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuanto Green Lantern se paró con rostro serio y lo miró aún más serio.

\- "De eso nada, ya te dije que primero va mi visto bueno. Tu quedas confiscado hasta que yo lo conozca."- el hombre tomó del brazo al velocista y comenzó a arrastrarlo con dirección a la salida de la cafetería con todo y gato- "Vamos al cuarto de comunicaciones para que logres línea y puedas llamarlo para cancelar lo de hoy, luego tú y yo tendremos una larga charla acerca de ese sujeto que no me pidió permiso para ser pareja tuya y luego... ya veremos."

Wally estaba que no se lo creía, ni podía replicar de lo impresionado que estaba.

El resto se quedó con la incredulidad pintada en sus rostros.

\- "O...K."- fue el comentario de Ollie apenas un minuto después de que los otros habían salido- "Compadezco al novio de Flash."- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa burlona, casi todos los demás asintieron. J'onn mordió otra Oreo y Batman... Batman de pronto parecía padecer de un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Murmuró algo que los demás no pudieron llegar a escuchar... bueno, alguien si lo escuchó.

Superman volvió a atragantarse. Question preguntó curioso.

\- "¿Disculpa?”

\- "Tres semanas sin Wally ni sexo, tres malditas semanas por culpa de ese aliento de pescado."- The Batman se paró en su sitio, un Batarang de pronto estaba listo en su mano para ser usado y la otra con el recipiente de comida que le había sido entregado por un dependiente del lugar mucho antes que llegase The Flash la segunda vez- "Me importa un bledo si a Green Lantern no le gusta... tres putas semanas."- volvió a repetir mientras la capa caía alrededor escondiendo su mano armada con el batarang y sus ojos se cerraban como dos rendijas por donde se reflejaba la misma locura que habían estado sufriendo los villanos de Gotham durante los últimos días.

Batman enfiló hacia la salida y desapareció en la misma dirección que los otros dos.

Todos (excepto J'onn que inteligentemente seguía comiendo galletas) quedaron esta vez bastante petrificados en sus asientos. De pronto la thanagariana saltó sobre sus pies, consciente de que aún con el anillo su hombre tendría pocas posibilidades en contra de un Batman furioso.

Estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando un grito se escuchó, era John por supuesto. En un segundo todos estuvieron junto a Shayera listos para salir... cuando Batman pasó corriendo con Flash cargado al hombro como saco de papas, aun sosteniendo al minino con ambas manos y mirando anonadado como GL volaba detrás tratando de alcanzarlos.

El moreno apretó los dientes, alistó el anillo con la única intención de hacerle pagar su osadía a ese playboy abusador de menores y entonces... Batman le lanzó cuatro esferas unidas entre si por material flexible, las cuales se abrieron en el aire capturando al guardián con una red de color amarillo chillón, la cual ni bien terminó de mandar al moreno al suelo soltó un gas también amarillo, que al terminar de salir dejó al del anillo completamente pintado de color... amarillo patito. John Stewart no podía estar menos que... completamente anonadado.

\- "¡Condenado ratón con alas! ¡Vuelve aquí!."- gritó a voz en cuello una vez pasado el shock y sabiendo que a esas alturas el otro ya estaba por lo menos en el cuarto de transportación y al ver que sin importar que, no podía desenredarse de la red ni usar el anillo gracias a tanto amarillo. El hombre gruñó, ese Batman se la iba a pagar y bien caro. Estrelló un puño contra el suelo y volvió a tratar de salir de la red sin éxito.

\- "Yom Shigureth... algo me dice que necesitaré tener una larga charla con ese idiota."- se dijo a si misma entonces Shayera H'ol- "Que nadie se atreva a ayudarlo, primero tendrá que escucharme."- dijo entonces en voz alta a Dove que junto a Sir Justin se habían acercado a ayudar al otro. Definitivamente iba a ser una muy muy larga charla.

Mientras tanto, en un refugio secreto en un grupo de cuevas en alguna formación rocosa en el Medio Oriente (Planeta Tierra)

Bruce cubrió con gula la boca del pelirrojo con la suya propia mientras entretenía sus manos en el trasero del mismo. Ni bien habían sus pies tocado tierra firme casi a la entrada de aquel lugar de descanso privado, había levantado al velocista en brazos con todo y la bola de pelos, lo había llevado al interior del lugar y dejando la caja con el sushi y al animal a un lado se había dedicado a su actividad favorita en los últimos tiempos: desvestir, tocar y torturar por medio de caricias apasionadas a aquel que hacía un año ya compartía no solo su cama sino también su vida, cosa que muchas veces deseó pero creyó imposible.

Primero se dedicó a desvestir al más joven de una forma casi desesperada, cosa poco común en él... pero tres semanas habían sido demasiado. Primero la capucha roja había sido desechada al igual que los guantes del murciélago, pues no había nada que desease más que hundir los dedos en aquel sedoso cabello rojo. Atrapó sus labios con hambre mientras casi lo estampaba contra una pared de manera algo violenta y luego de saciar sus ganas de sentir aquellas hebras rojas entre sus dedos, decidió saciar sus ganas de sentir el resto de aquel cuerpo.

Comenzó a encaminar al velocista a la habitación principal del lugar, donde se encontraba una cama para su uso personal. No era la cama King Size de su habitación en la mansión Wayne, apenas era una camita de plaza y media, pero a esas alturas hasta una bolsa de dormir en el frio suelo le servía. Un revoltijo de prendas comenzó a marcar el camino a aquella cama, desde la pesada capa oscura hasta las botas doradas del velocista; y al llegar a su destino Bruce no perdió tiempo en aplastar contra el colchón al muchacho gracias a su peso.

Mordió sus labios una vez más, repartió besos atrevidos por su rostro, cuello y pecho, y se divirtió escuchando los gemidos desesperados de su amante mientras torturaba las sonrosadas tetillas entre sus dientes. La verdad era que no pensaba darle tregua a Wally en toda la noche e iba a alargar cada sesión de sexo todo lo que pudiese, porque planeaba cogerse al travieso héroe más de una vez hasta que llegase el amanecer, y aún no era de noche.

Wally por su lado apenas y podía respirar, ni aun siendo su metabolismo tan acelerado como lo era había sentido su corazón latir tan rápido como sucedia cuando su Bruce le hacía el amor. Pero su pulso estaba acelerándose con creces, seguro que había roto su propia marca de latidos por minuto, y es que el murciélago no solo no le daba tregua entre caricia y caricia, sino que había apresado sus manos sobre su propia cabeza al momento que había intentado darse un poco de placer masturbándose.

\- "Bats... por favor... necesito..."

Sin embargo un "No" cortó su súplica y Wally supo que su murciélago se iba a cobrar las tres semanas con creces, comenzando por dejarlo con las ganas de ser tocado justo allí hasta que el otro decidiese lo contrario. Y no se equivocó. No fue hasta que su pecho estuvo lleno de marcas de dientes y que el sudor de sus cuerpos había humedecido por completo las sábanas que el pelinegro por fin atendió el adolorido miembro con su propia boca. Wally creyó llegar al cielo en ese mismo momento. Solo que Bruce no lo dejó correrse, no sin él... no sin haberlo poseído por completo.

Un 'Te amo' fue susurrado por alguno de ellos, quizás por ambos, al tiempo que el mayor entraba en el cuerpo del pelirrojo y reclamaba por derecho lo que hacía mucho era suyo. El cuerpo, el alma y el corazón de ese muchacho alegre e hiperactivo. Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax casi juntos, Bruce por fin se dio el lujo de hacer aquello que hacía desde que Wally había entrado a su vida, sentirse feliz.

Fue algunos minutos después, cuando Bruce Wayne observaba al muchacho dormir rendido entre sus brazos que se dio otro lujo que solo se daba al lado de Wally, sonreír genuinamente. Acarició sus cabellos húmedos mientras los colocaba un poco en su lugar mientras pensaba lo afortunado que era. Afortunado de tener a Wally, afortunado de que Wally no se rindiese con él, afortunado de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que era ese muchacho en todos los aspectos antes de que él mismo lo hiciese, y eso que había tomado su tiempo. Y es que no le había sido fácil descubrir que bajo el disfraz escarlata que mostraba a un superhéroe hiperactivo, algo infantil, atolondrado, fuerte, valiente y leal; se escondían entre muchas otras virtudes más madurez de la que nadie podría achacarle al velocista, inteligencia y una gran empatía con la misma vida que había vivido el murciélago. ¿Quién lo diría?

\- "Si, fui afortunado de que nadie más lo notase... aunque por supuesto la mayoría en la Liga no mira más allá de sus propias narices cuando se trata de ti, pero no me quejo."- habló consigo mismo en voz baja mientras acariciaba una mejilla con suavidad.

Un ruido se dio a un costado ante su susurro y el vigilante de Gotham divisó a 'Aliento de sushi' mirándolo con aire aburrido a un lado. La expresión en su rostro cambió por completo al fijar su vista en un 100% en el condenado metagato.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama, le dio una mirada al aún exhausto Wally y decidió poner algunos puntos sobre las ies con ese bicho. Pueda que haya podido engañar al resto, incluyendo a Wally quien como él mismo lo pensó segundos antes era un hombre bastante inteligente (aunque fuese difícil de creer habiendo tratado con Flash tantos años), pero por supuesto el corazón casi siempre le ganaba al pelirrojo en ciertos asuntos a la razón, y todo lo que tuviese que ver con bola de pelos se incluía entre esos asuntos.

\- "Es hora de que aclaremos ciertas cosas tu y yo... Bola de Arroz. Wally es mio, mucho más mio que de cualquier otro ser vivo y eso te incluye."- expresó amenazante y el gato paso de darle una mirada indiferente a una retadora- "Por supuesto que noté que fingías. No importa que tanto se haya empeñado Wally en enseñarte esos 'trucos', ningún gato copia en menos de una semana todos esos ridículos juegos salidos en videos en la red a menos que lo haga a propósito, para lo cual debe de tener una inteligencia promedio mayor a la de un niño humano de 7 años."- terminó su punto con aire de superioridad.

Por su lado el felino sostuvo la mirada del billonario unos segundos más antes de mover la cola y orejas con molestia y desviar la mirada bufando.

\- "Lo sabía... sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho en ese laboratorio, terminaron por darte más habilidades de las que supusieron y que nos has demostrado. Entiendes lo que sucede a tu alrededor, entiendes lo que yo digo ahora y entiendes como funciona el mundo humano. Eres un ser inteligente."

El pequeño gato volvió a bufar... así que el humano que cortejaba a su 'dueño' lo descubrió ¿Iría a deshacerse de él ahora?. Con lo que le había costado entender que el héroe humano que comenzó a seguirlo no era una amenaza más, sino más bien su oportunidad de tener techo, comida y a otro ser vivo que se preocupase por él y no solo no lo lastimase sino que hasta lo protegiera. Al parecer fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero fue maravilloso mientras duró.

\- "Tu y yo vamos a establecer ciertos límites en cuanto a Wally."¬- dijo sin embargo el macho humano, y aquello lo sorprendió. El otro continuó- "Cuando él y yo estemos juntos, yo tengo prioridad; sobre todo si estoy teniendo tiempo de calidad con él."- el gato lo miró interrogante, Bruce suspiró- "Si es que estoy en cortejo o en apareamiento con él."- el bicho hizo un movimiento de entendimiento con la cabeza- "Bien, veo que nos entendemos. De nuevo, él es mio y no permitiré que me robes el poco tiempo que puedo compartir con él, sin embargo te agradeceré que lo cuides y acompañes cuando yo no pueda estar presente. Básicamente eso es todo."

Thundercat (o Bola de Arroz) miró al humano despierto con sorpresa. No lo estaba alejando del humano que lo había cobijado dándole un hogar, simplemente le estaba diciendo que no se metiera en su camino y que todo estaría bien entonces... podía vivir con eso. Sin embargo ahora su estómago de gato sonaba y su alimento favorito estaba encerrado en la caja metálica que si bien no le costaría nada destrozar de un garrazo, podría traerle problemas con el humano con el que acababa de llegar a un acuerdo, eso sin contar con que pondría triste a 'su' humano.

Desperezándose se dio media vuelta mientras tomaba la forma de un enorme leopardo rubio una vez más y salió del lugar, para volver segundos después con la caja metálica en el hocico, tirándola suavemente sobre el pecho desnudo de Bruce Wayne con la única finalidad de no despertar al héroe dormido.

El billonario enarcó una ceja y suspiró. En fin... al parecer le gustaba en serio la comida japonesa a esa pequeña bola peluda. De seguro Alfred no tendría problemas en que se dé un día de sushi y onigiris a la semana con tal de tener al bicho contento... una vez que convenza a Wally de irse a vivir con él a Gotham City por supuesto. Le abrió el recipiente al felino y se lo dejó en el suelo al verlo volver al tamaño de un gato casero dispuesto a comer. Chico listo, así tendría más. Tras esto miró el reloj sopesando la cantidad de tiempo que iba a dejar descansar a su amante antes de despertarlo para la segunda ronda de ese día/noche, con lo que se acomodó para dormir también.

Tuvo que admitir que fue sorpresivo ver al gato, ya satisfecho en su hambre, saltar al punto entre el pecho de Wally y el suyo, donde se acurrucó para tomar una siesta. ¿Que acababa de decirle al bicho ese?... en fin, mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

\- "Pero en cuanto lo despierte, tú te pierdes."- susurró cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba más al exhausto velocista entre sus brazos, con lo cual una sensación de paz lo inundo por completo.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic! Amo el BatFlash, desde hace años es una adicción para mí y pues por fin me animé a publicar este piecita por aquí. Prometo dar más en el futuro.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
